Fallen Beliefs
Although Fallen are not born with an innate understanding of their origins and purpose, many different Fallen have strong theories or beliefs on the matter. The specifics vary from Fallen to Fallen but noted here are some of the more prominent beliefs present among the Fallen of the Ringward. Amittoism: The Fallen Amitto knows her guess is as good as anyone else's where they came from. At worst, the Fallen could all be undesirables or outcasts banished from where they really belong to suffer cluelessly on Ochellus. Thus, Fallen shouldn't sit by idly waitng for some kind of salvation. When the opportunity arises, they must take action to further their race by breeding and carving out a place of their own on Ochellus. One big happy family. Humans would preferably be eradicated altogether or enslaved. The "gods" referenced on Ochellus sure aren't any help either, and would be better off dead too. Luceatism: Luceat, the Fallen of Reflection believes that each Fallen is a weight on the scale of the Gods' judgement. It is the cumulative experience and views on humans by the Fallen that will save, or doom humanity to oblivion. Once their purpose is complete, Luceat believes the Fallen will return to the heavens and Ochellus will fall into the hands of the witches. She is not confident humanity will survive the day of Judgement, since the rest of the Fallen on Ochellus seem to have lost sight of what Luceat believes is their purpose. Other facets of her faith have been pushed towards one of the beliefs of Amittoism- that they might be disgraced and cast down, and that this duty is their punishment for sins unknown. Meruism: This belief has less to do with their origin or purpose (Meru does not pretend to know either) and more to do with the current state of things and the future. Rather than advocating action, Meruism is the belief that Fallen freedom from slavery is eventual and inevitable, termed 'fated' to save time explaining. This result will be, according to Meru, due to the fact that humans and Fallen are too much alike and too social to ignore each others' issues forever. Coupled with this is the idea that direct action in any direction threatens to postpone this eventuality, not hasten it, due to mutual feelings of distrust. Effectively, Meruism is the idea that 'good things come to those who wait' and, like buddhism, is not exclusive to other Fallen beliefs unless they are entirely opposing. Noxism: This belief is advocated by the Fallen Nox. The moon is a shell that protects a sleeping mother figure that Nox feels he is capable of awakening with his powers. The ring around Ochellus is made up of those who have not yet Fallen and he feels they are whole in a way that the Fallen walking Ochellus are not. He feels that humans are inevitably doomed. The moon will either awaken to devour them, the Fallen will achieve a higher state and devour them, or witches will overrun the human population. Paxism: The beliefs held by the Fallen of Silence are interesting. Similar to Regemism, he fully believes that the only difference between humans, Fallen, and witches are the powers that the later two are born with. And similar to Luceatism and Noxism, he fully believes that there are higher powers, even that Nox's rantings sometimes have a ring of truth. That is where similarities stop however. Despite his belief in the gods, Pax hates them. Often referring to them as 'whores and bastards' he is is more or less confrontational with most of the priesthood he comes across. He blames the gods for all the horrible things that have happened over the course of history, where once they might have cared and protected he believes they have abandoned the world and it is up to the people that live on it to make the best of the situation. Regemism: Fallen and humans are pretty much the same. Neither has a particular special purpose in Ochellus. Some are born with magical abilities, some with social abilities, some with physical, some with intellectual. All only exist in their relation to Regem, be it in a relative position of control, threat, or subservience to him. Regem is not entirely convinced, despite evidence, that anyone else in the world could properly be considered sentient.